ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AFPW 2011 Results
December 18th, 2010: "Enter the Revolution" Madison Square Garden, New York, New York * Stephanie Sullivan def. Kelly Knite ** Stephanie pinned Kelly after the SullyVin. * Megan Kane def. Rosa de Oro. ** Megan pinned Rosa after the Impending Doom. * Lana holmes def. Danielle Mayfield. ** Lana pinned Danni after the So, Goodnight!. * Lucy Hawke vs. Mercedes Vargas ended in a No Contest. * Analicia Morales vs. Rainbow ended in a No Contest. ** Both matches were interrupted after Velvet Raven invaded the ring and assaulted both contestants. * Crystal Hilton def. Cherrie hilton via Disqualification. ** The referee disqualified Cherrie after sighting her with a chair thrown into the ring by Toni Craven. January 8th, 2011: "Nicole Ups the Ante" Consol Energy Center, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Rosa de Oro def. Danielle Mayfield. ** Rosa pinned Danni with La Niña. * Kelly Knite def. Cherrie Hilton. ** Kelly pinned Cherrie after Any Given Moment. * Lucy Hawke def. Analicia Morales, Angel Kash and Belladonna. ** Lucy pinned Angel after Occam's Razor. * Freya Kane def. Ginger Rogers, Mercedes Vargas and Rainbow. ** Freya pinned Mercedes after Freya's Wings. * MILF Connection (Megan Kane and Stephanie Sullivan) def. ecleticBANG! (Crystal Hilton & Lana Holmes). ** Megan pinned Lana after the Impending Doom. February 5th, 2011: "Show me Your Credentials" Phillips Arena, Atlanta, Georgia * Angel Kash def. Wendy House. ** Angel pinned Wendy after the Priceless Belt Shot. * Rosa de Oro and Danielle Mayfield def. Velvet Raven in a 2 vs. 1 Handicap Match. ** Rosa pinned Velvet with La Niña, after Danni hit the Diva Buster. * Skittles and Cherryade (Belladonna and Rainbow) def. Kelly Knite and Mercedes Vargas. ** Rainbow pinned Mercedes after Taste the Rainbow. * Megan Kane def. Lana Holmes. ** Megan pinned Lana after the Impending Doom. * Lucy Hawke def. Stephanie Sullivan in a Ball Pit Match. ** Lucy had Stephanie sunk under the balls after Bring the Rain. * Crystal Hilton def. Freya Kane in a Pure Wrestling Match. ** Crystal pinned Freya after the Star Struck. February 27th, 2011: Coronation : See main article: AFPW Coronation (2011) March 12th, 2011: "All Hail the New Court" American Airlines Center, Dallas, Texas * Skittles and Cherryade vs. Golden Girls * Ayla St. James vs. Danni Mayfield vs. Trish Newborn * Zelda Knite def. Natalie Snow via submission * Rosa de Oro def. Angel Kash by DQ * Crystal Hilton vs. Angelina Perez * MILF Connection (Stephanie Sullivan and Megan Kane) def. Kelly Knite and Mercedes Vargas via Kane pinfall on Vargas * Lucy Hawke def. Freya Kane to become the new AFCW Pride Champion March 26th, 2011: " " Time Warner Arena, Charlotte, North Carolina * Rosa de Oro and Danni Mayfield vs. Lisa Richardson and Mika Demidov * Mercedes Vargas def. Trish Newborn via submission * Natalie Snow and Megan Kane def. Crystal Hilton and Ayla St. James * Zelda Knite def. Stephanie Sullivan in a No Disqualification match to retain the Ring of Beauty Hardcore Championship. * AFCW Pride Tag Team Champion Kelly Knite def. AFPW Pride Champion Lucy Hawke via pinfall in a Champion vs. Champion non-title match April 9th, 2011: " " The Palace at Auburn Hills, Detroit, Michigan * Roxi Johnson def. Mia Heafy via pinfall * Emma Danielson def. Trish Newborn via pinfall * Crystal Hilton vs. Ayla St.James * Danielle Mayfield and Rosa de Oro def. Megan Kane and Natalie Snow to become the number one contender's to the AFPW Tag Team Championship * AFPW Tag Team Champions Kelly Knite and Mercedes Vargas, and AFPW Extreme Champion Zelda Knite def. Lisa Richardson, Mikaela Demidov and Natalya Demidov in a six-woman tag team match * Non-Title Match: Stephanie Sullivan vs. AFCW Pride Champion Lucy Hawke April 23rd, 2011: " " Resch Center, Green Bay, Wisconsin * Natalie Snow vs. Velvet Raven * Ayla St. James vs. Trish Newborn * 3 Versus 3 Tag Team Match: Lisa Richardson, Mika Demidov and Natalya Demidov vs. Emma Danielson, Jessica Richardson and Roxi Johnson * Danielle Mayfield vs. Mercedes Vargas * Rosa de Oro def. Kelly Knite * Crystal Hilton and AFCW Extreme Champion Zelda Knite vs. Stephanie Sullivan and AFCW Pride Champion Lucy Hawke July 11th, 2011: " " 1st Mariner Arena, Baltimore, Maryland * Web match: Addisyn Starr vs. Danielle Mayfield vs. Trish Newborn * 2 vs. 1 Handicap Match: Jessica Richardson vs. The Golden Girls * 2 vs. 1 Handicap Match: Alysson Gardner vs. Sarah Richardson and Velvet Raven * Alma vs. Emma Danielson * Non-Title Singles Match: Roxi Johnson vs. AFPW Extreme Champion Zelda Knite * Jennifer Williams and Megan Kane vs. Ayla St. James and Cassandra Chase *Non-Title Tag Team Match: Crystal Hilton and Lucy Hawke vs. AFPW Tag Team Champions Knites of Mercy (Kelly Knite and Mercedes Vargas) Sunday Night Revolution July 31st, 2011: " " Madison Square Garden, New York, New York * Web match: Jaymie Boone vs. Lisa Richardson vs. Mikaela Demidov *Pride Tournament Round 1 Jessica Richardson vs. Danielle Mayfield * Pride Tournament Round 1: Cassandra Chase vs. Trish Newborn * 4 vs. 4 Tag Team Match: Emma Danielson, Kelly Knite, Mercedes Lewis and Mercedes Vargas vs. Alysson Gardner, Jennifer Williams, Vanessa Richardson and Roxi Johnson * Pride Tournament Round 1: Sarah Richardson vs. Ayla Saint-James * Pride Tournament Round 1: Rosa de Oro vs. Zelda Knite October 2nd, 2011: " " * Web Match: Cassandra Chase vs. Natalya Demidov * Web Match: Danielle Mayfield vs. Jaymie Boone * Ayla St. James vs. Cheryl Robinson *Pride Tournament Round 1 Jennifer Williams vs. Roxi Johnson *Rosa de Oro vs. Angel Kash * Pride Tournament Round 1: Emma Danielson vs. AFPW Tag Team Champion Mercedes Vargas * Pride Tournament Round 1: Mercedes Lewis vs. AFPW Tag Team Champion Kelly Knite * Pride Tournament Round 1: Alysson Gardner vs. Vanessa Richardson * 3-Versus-3 Tag Team Match: Sarah Richardson and the Golden Girls vs. Jessica Richardson and Every Man's Fantasy (Crystal Hilton and AFPW Extreme Champion Zelda Knite) Category:PPV